


There Is A Reason

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frozen he watches as they move and she dances teasingly in ways he thought reserved for him and only him.<br/>'Is this what she does when he's not here?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is A Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clare009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/gifts).



He hits a bell, turns a knob, flicks a switch, and taps a few keys. Several seemingly perfectly choreographed movements later and the Doctor is parking the Tardis exactly where he'd been aiming.

The alley way is clear of traffic which surprises him, it's a Saturday and those are never boring. Though probably for the best considering his destination. A club just off campus from River's university and he's sure she's here. Sexy doesn't usually miss when it comes to finding his River Song.

'It will be a pleasant surprise,' he thinks. It's been ages since they've mutually been far enough along in their time-streams to both know who and what they are to each other. He's used to younger versions of her and she's been seeing younger versions of him no doubt. This time he's deliberately seeking her out, an older Professor River Song, one whom he'd married long ago and will be glad to see him for whole new reasons.

A flash of psychic paper at the door and he's inside making his way through the sea of people, seeking her out. This isn't his usual type of place, but it's always been hers. She's nothing if not flirty and wild, always has been. It's a trait that she's keep since her days as Mels.

He looks around for a moment, it doesn't take him long. He'd have to be more than blind to miss her mass of titian curls bouncing in the crowd as she spoke animatedly with the man in front of her. He frowns at the body language he sees and stands utterly still staring at them. Frozen he watches as they move and she dances teasingly in ways he thought reserved for him and only him. The music changes and she moves her hand to his chest, laughing as she leans to whisper something into the man's ear. Whatever is said has made the man wrap an arm around her waist and pull her in tight to him as he mimics her move and whispers against her ear. River nods and smirks and to his shock, she leans in and kisses the man in a way that clearly screams promises of sex. He fears that he may have come too early, that maybe she's still in her student days. But then she shifts and he knows he not early at all. She's wearing a necklace he'd given her years ago, it glints in the flashing lights mocking him. 

They break apart and the man nods towards a darkened corner of the club. She nods back with a look he knows is desire, but then points towards a hallway and walks towards it disappearing from sight. He stands there a moment before realizing that his hands are clenched into fists, his whole body wracked with anger. 'Is this what she does when he's not here?' The fury is blinding and before he knows it he's following along after her.

He rounds the corner to see her ducking into the ladies room and waits. After a maybe two minutes he can't wait any longer. Glancing around he pushes the door open to see that except for River, the room is empty. She's standing there applying a harmless lipstick, he's gotten very good at knowing the difference. She whirls around at the sound of the door banging open and stares at him, her mouth hanging open in shock.

She manages to compose herself enough to ask, “Doctor! What are you doing here?”

He says nothing, looking her over. She's dressed for seduction, a figure hugging dress in a dark blue. It's not too short, but the neckline makes up for it by plunging into a dangerously low V.

Locking the door without a second thought he backs her up against the counter where her purse is resting. She moans and he hears her lipstick tube clatter as it falls to the the floor. A smug look replaces the angry one he'd been wearing.

“The question, Professor Song, is what are you doing here?” His words are biting, and as he speaks he draws his eyes over her figure letting her know he knows exactly what she's up to tonight.

“I can't tell you that, spoilers.” She's breathy and he can hear the excitement behind her words.  
His eyes flash and his response is stern as he presses into her. “Don't you dare hide behind that River. Did you think I wouldn't find out? Who is he?” His hands now gripping her hips and holding her in place, she bites her bottom lip refusing to answer.

The Doctor continues, “Does he turn you on like this River?”

She frowns a little but he can tell he's effecting her anyway. “You know better than to ask, we have rules.” And then under her breath she mutters, “I'm going to kill him.”

“Forget the rules! You're mine River Song, or did you forget that you're the woman who married me?”

She had wondered where he was in his time-stream knowing better than to assume. She raises her hand to his chest running it along the row of buttons and up to the deep blue bow tie he is sporting.

“Sweetie, I'm always yours.” Her words were whispered and nearly lost in the loud bass pulsing through the door and filling the space around them. Then leaning in she kisses the edge of his jaw, the skin smooth under her lips.

River's scent envelopes him and her mouth is hot against his skin. He's missed her and he's not above reminding her how much she always wants him, needs him. He turns her face up and captures her mouth in a bruising kiss, his tongue snaking it's way into her mouth as she moans and opens under him joining in. For a moment everything is blurred and nothing exists outside of their heated battle for control.

His hands find their way behind her and gripping her arse and he easily lifts her onto the counter top. She gasps as he does, wrapping a leg around him pulling him towards her. They break for air and River catches his eyes, darkened, wild, and dangerous. He makes a growling noise at her that instantly sends shivers down her body, and then she's shivering again as he plants kisses down her neck and shoulder all the while sucking at her skin. She's instantly wet and cries out, “Please.” Her hands move to his bow tie, undoing it and sliding it from his collar.

He continues his assault on her neck and moves a hand to cup a full breast, thumbing her nipple through the material of her dress. She manages to unbutton his shirt buttons and shoves his jacket to the floor as well as the blue braces. Panting and arching into his touch she repeats herself. “Please. Doctor.” Her words now carry a hint of desperation.

“That's it River, beg me.” He's clearly smug about her reaction. His fingers ease past the cup of her bra and he circles her hardened nipple cupping the supple mound of flesh and making her bite down on her lip. “Nobody else will ever know you the way I do.” He nips gently against her flesh and before she knows it he's dragged the skirt of her dress up around her hips and is trailing his fingers up over her inner thigh to press against her centre. She groans at the contact and pulls his mouth down hard against her own, kissing him begging for more.

“I need...” She can't think in coherent sentences any longer because he's lets go of her beast and is now pushing the lace of her knickers aside and dipping a finger into her. She's more like a puddle than a person and he whispers against her lips teasingly, “Oh my bad bad girl, what was that?”

“I want you.” Her hands fumble for his trousers and he allows her to unfasten his belt and unzip him but stops her before she can go any further. With a twist of his wrist he's back to sliding his fingers inside of her and she's forced to hold herself up with one hand against the counter and the other wrapped around his neck. He teases her brushing against her clit eliciting moans from her but stopping just short several times before she's practically sobbing.  
She finally gives in and cries out against his neck, “Nobody, never anyone else. Please, I'm begging.”

With those words his mouth is on her's again and he allows her to pull him from his trousers. He's hot against her hand and so hard. She groans and lets go as he helps her wiggle free of her knickers. He pulls her to the edge and then suddenly he's burring his cock inside of her, thrusting wildly, gripping her hard enough that she'll probably have bruises there later. She doesn't care.

“Oh, my love.” She's tossed her head back and her cries as just as loud as he remembers them to be.  
He grunts, thrusting into her again and he slides a hand into her hair tugging at it and forcing to to look him in the eye. “You're mine, always mine.”  
“Yours,” she sobs in agreement.

He shifts the angle of his thrusts and now with each movement he's brushing against her clit causing her to cry out loudly each time. He quickens his pace and then she's there, soaring over the edge. Everything goes white and blurred and quiet and the only thing she knows is that this is bliss. Her nails are digging into his arms, biting and leaving marks through the material of his shirt sleeves. It doesn't take him long to join her, reaching his own orgasm moments later and spilling inside of her.

River slumps back panting and he catches her, pulling her against his chest and leaning forward so that they are supporting each other. The rhythm of his breathing matches her own. They stand like this for a moment catching their breath before a look of worry crosses his face and he backs away to pull his clothing back on and into place. He watches her hop down from the counter and pull her skirt back down and then lift her knickers from the floor tossing them at him. He catches them and looks at her still worried with a tinge of confusion. 

She's the one wearing the smug smile now. The worried look on his face reminds her that she never was good at sticking to all the rules.  
“There's a reason we have rules and diaries and a spotters guide my love. It's not for show.”

He looks up at her words and a moment passes before it dawns on him. A spotter's guide.

“But that means...”

“Yes.”

“Oh... so that's...”

“Spoilers.”

He tilts his head and his face shows a look of disappointment before glancing down and then back up at her.

“Still not Ginger then?”

She smiles and steps towards him whispering against his lips.  
"No my love, but I've never loved you less because of it."

He smiles wrapping his arms around her and glances at the locked door. “He knows what you've been up to then.”

Her eyes sparkle and she nods before she steps away to collect her purse.  
“Hmm, I suspect he does, but this is our kink after all. He'll get his.”

His eyes widen at what she's suggesting. “Spoilers!”

“Hmm maybe, but I think you are quite likely figuring this out as we speak.”

“Maybe.” He's not going to admit it just yet, but he'd hard again already.

“I thought so.” Shes grinning now and he realizes that he's twirling her lacy knickers around on one finger.

“He'll be missing you about now then.”

River nods and glances at her hair in the mirror before kissing him lightly and strolling to unlock the door.

“One last spoiler for you love, It's a beautiful day for visiting the Stormcage, believe me, you won't disappoint.” 

She winks at him as she speaks and he blinks for a moment contemplating those words.

“Oh?” A pause. “Oh...you mean?... River Song you are bad bad girl.” He grins at her watches her hips swing as she takes a step forward.

“Oh yes,” she tosses over her shoulder as she exits, leaving him to contemplate that thought.

He watches her walk out and back into the sea of people. He can't hide the grin on his face and he pockets the lacy scrap of fabric still in his hand.

'A lovely day for a trip to the Stormcage indeed.' And really who is he to argue, he did promise her after all, to never change a single line.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ spoiler_song com Doctor/River ficathon for clare009  
> Prompt: The Doctor surprises River only to find her In flagrante delicto with someone else. What he doesn't know, is that the other person (man or woman) is his next regeneration.


End file.
